Itinéraire d'une bonne poire
by Calamithy
Summary: [oneshot,yaoi, heero et duo ne sont pas là, vous êtes prévenus]. La poire, c'est le mal.


**Disclaimers: Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.   
**

**Genre : euh… aucune idée XD   
**

**Rating : T/M.   
**

**Pour qui : A la petite chose là-bas. ¤ éclate de rire et papouille la crevarde ¤   
**

**Résumé : La bonne poire est le mal. Quand elle est bonne c'est encore pire. **

* * *

**Itinéraire d'une bonne poire****  
**

**¤ **

**Appartement de Quatre Raberba Winner, Manhattan, 29 décembre 205, 17h00. **

¤

Quatre Raberba Winner ne supportait pas l'inélégance.

Il était né dans une famille aisée qui lui avait inculqué les bonnes manières sûrement depuis sa conception.

Il avait été programmé pour savoir se tenir en société, quelles que soient les circonstances.

Et il ne savait toujours pas manger une poire.

¤

-…

¤

Quatre Raberba Winner était un être raffiné jusqu'au bout de ses ongles manucurés.

Une préciosité à toute épreuve de la part d'un être capable de jurer comme un charretier au moment le plus inopportuns, seul assurément.

Un être tout en délicatesse incapable de manger proprement le fruit de l'enfer.

Oui, la poire était le fruit de l'enfer, il se moquait des référentiels judéo-chrétiens.

Ce n'était qu'une pauvre pomme devant ce fruit écoeurant, dégoulinant, sucré.

Délicieux et écoeurant.

Savoureux et écoeurant.

Hm…

¤

-C'est trop bon… Non ! Ce fruit est le mal ! Je ne dois pas !

¤

Paradoxe, paradoxe.

Il avait rendez-vous d'ici une heure avec les actionnaires pour le bilan trimestriel.

Il était vêtu sobrement – un costume camel dont la veste était adroitement posée sur le dos d'une chaise en fer forgé, de manière à ce qu'il n'y ait aucun faux pli parvenu.

Sa chemise aussi immaculée qu'amidonnée ne souffrirait aucun geste déplacé, aucune tâche disgracieuse.

Le nœud de sa cravate bordeaux, impeccable.

De la pointe de ses chaussures italiennes marron glacé à ses cheveux courts et blonds élégamment dégradés et balayés, Quatre Raberba Winner était l'image même de la perfection.

Alors pourquoi un être aussi parfait et raffiné que lui ne savait-il pas manger une simple poire ?

Une putain de poire dans une petite assiette de porcelaine elle aussi immaculée,

Maculée.

Un petit retour en arrière pour une petite explication ?

¤

¤

Nous étions en fin d'après-midi et Quatre avait faim.

Bêtement faim.

Quatre avait lu et relu ses rapports, son souci de la perfection tendant à la paranoïa, somme toute tout à fait normale pour une personnalité publique.

¤

Quatre n'avait pas eu le temps de manger et il ne pouvait pas se rendre à cette réunion le ventre vide, les gargouillements disgracieux et autres crampes d'estomac étant tout simplement inconcevables pour un homme tel que lui.

Quatre avait bêtement faim et il était bêtement, tout bêtement, _très_ bêtement difficile quand il avait faim.

Un gourmet était plus que difficile à satisfaire.

Nous parlons d'un homme politique, philanthrope, ancien pilote de Gundam, à la tête d'un empire financier, à la tête d'une armée de quarante hommes qui se préparait un thé à la menthe et aux pignons de pin en pleine mission.

Idéalement sucré s'il vous plaît.

¤

Et donc, Quatre Raberba Winner avait extrêmement faim et ce qu'il y avait dans ses cuisines ne l'inspirait pas.

Il était 17 heures, pas une heure pour un repas copieux.

Il n'était ni d'humeur biscuits au gingembre ou à la cannelle, ni petits toasts ou autres canapés.

Il voulait quelque chose de craquant, de croquant, de lisse, de rugueux et de doux.

Il voulait mordre.

Il voulait mordre dans du fruité mais pas dans n'importe quel fruit. Il faisait attention à sa ligne, il était une personnalité publique après tout, gourmet plus que gourmand.

Tu parles ! Il voulait une poire, bordel, même s'il savait que cela lui était interdit.

Mais on ne saurait interdire quoi que ce soit à Quatre Raberba Winner.

Il ne se plierait jamais devant l'évidence, ce fruit ploierait sous sa volonté, avait-il pensé.

¤

- Je sais manger du homard sans me salir, je peux manger une poire !

¤

Las.

Il devait se rendre à l'évidence : il n'y avait rien d'aristocratique à manger une poire.

Il n'y avait qu'une attitude barbare. Même avec un couteau en argent, affûté par ses soins.

Une véritable catastrophe de dégoulinance.

Il devenait un porc pataugeant dans le sucré.

Il se délectait de ce dessert tabou et cela l'enrageait, il en avait partout.

Qu'il croque ou qu'il découpe, il avait beau manger avec sa bouche et sa main, ses _deux _mains s'il poussait la dignité à l'extrême – comme maintenant – jusqu'à lever le petit doigt en l'air, sa générosité toute orientale se manifestait.

¤

- …

¤

Il ne pouvait pas se contenter de laisser ses papilles gustatives savourer, non…il fallait qu'un peu de la chair de ce fruit défendu glisse de ses lèvres humides au lieu de caresser sa gorge.

Il fallait que le soupir d'extase coupable à la première bouchée, quand les incisives craquelaient la peau pour se planter dans le pulpe, laisse s'échapper une partie du jus pour qu'il coule entre des doigts qu'on aimerait bien lécher, sucer, mais on ne le faisait pas par fierté, par éducation.

¤

-Nardin' !

¤

Il fallait que les joues, le menton, le cou et le col de la chemise amidonnée profitent de ce nectar improvisé.

Une ambroisie barbare, une invasion des sens. Un retour à l'âge des cavernes.

Quatre Raberba Winner ne savait pas domestiquer ce fruit et il avait beau essayer, cela ne marchait pas.

¤

-Non, Non ! Pourquoi ?

¤

Il avait beau savoir qu'il ne devait pas essayer, c'était plus fort que lui, il adorait ça.

Un homme averti en valait deux, les avertissements ne servaient à rien si on n'en tenait pas rigueur.

Il avait l'impression de jouer le rôle de la blonde dans un snuff-movie. Mais oui, celle qui ne doit surtout pas aller ouvrir la porte.

Il ne fallait jamais manger de poire quand on avait des obligations, surtout si elles étaient professionnelles.

Les poires c'était comme les oranges : on les suivait à la trace, sur le corps, sur les vêtements, dans l'air quand on traversait une pièce.

On en avait plein la poire.

¤

C'était plus fort que lui et il était en train de s'en mordre les doigts même avec un couteau.

Il le déposa sur son assiette, hargneux.

Et il était en train de hurler à l'intérieur.

¤

-Fait chier !

-Quatre ?

¤

Son prénom prononcé d'un ton ferme, calme, l'interrompit dans son soi-disant hurlement intérieur et l'obligea à se détourner du second quartier de poire encore inentamé dans son assiette pour se tourner vers la voix.

Une voix qui appartenait à une bouche qu'il ne devrait pas trouver sensuelle, à un regard vert qu'il ne devrait pas trouver d'une beauté surnaturelle, à une mèche auburn dont il ne devrait pas se demander si la couleur était la même ailleurs et si la longueur n'était pas proportionnelle.

¤

Une voix qui appartenait à un homme grand, bien bâti, bronzé jeans bleu, t-shirt blanc, col v, pieds nus qui venait assurément de se réveiller même à cette heure tardive.

Il était rentré de mission la veille. Il était en congé jusqu'au surlendemain et baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

¤

-Quatre ? Pourquoi tu grognes ?

-…

¤

Le dit Quatre se prit la tête entre les mains, cherchant à évacuer quelque peu la tension occasionnée pour réussir à en parler à un ami.

…

…

Mauvais plan.

Il en avait à présent plein les cheveux. C'était de pire en pire.

Personne ne croirait que c'était un shampoing à la poire et il n'avait décidément pas le temps de passer à la douche.

…

¤

-Ah ! NARDIN !

-Quatre ? Tu me donnes mal au crâne…

¤

Du calme, du calme. Du calme.

Trowa n'y était pour rien et à ce rythme c'était sur lui qu'il allait déverser toute sa frustration.

Inspirer, expirer.

De la poire.

Dans le pif.

…

Se calmer, donc. Et proposer le dernier quartier à Trowa qui, tant qu'il avait le ventre vide, était incapable d'une réflexion digne de ce nom.

Que cette chose maléfique puisse servir à quelqu'un.

La politesse exigeait qu'il réponde, alors Quatre ne se fit pas prier.

¤

-Désolé. Laisse tomber, c'est stupide.

¤

Il en avait conscience.

Si, si, un peu quand même.

Il poursuivit, fataliste.

¤

-Je suis stressé. J'avais faim et je me suis pris une poire.

¤

Moment de silence.

Grand blanc dans les yeux verts.

Si lui était un porc, Trowa avait l'air d'un goret.

¤

-Et ?

-Et c'est insupportable. Je ne sais pas en manger sans en mettre partout. C'est agaçant.

-…

¤

Trowa cligna des paupières, l'odeur du fruit cité envahissant subtilement ses sens.

Il avait des yeux de chat, plissés par le manque de sommeil, le regard tendu par la fatigue et la faim, les narines frémissantes, les lèvres s'ourlant à mesure qu'il quittait l'entrée de la cuisine blanche et jaune pour s'approcher du fruit de la discorde.

Apparemment ce qui était un problème pour Quatre était une solution pour lui.

Après tout il n'avait rien dans le ventre depuis la veille, il se fichait royalement que ce fut salissant pourvu que ce fut nourrissant.

La perspective de manger lui redonnait soudainement un air un peu plus intelligent.

¤

-C'est normal.

¤

Mouvement de colère du blond.

¤

-Tu trouves ça normal, toi ? Même quand le fruit est bien raide, ça coule ! Même quand tu coupes proprement avec un couteau ça gicle !

-… Hein ?

¤

Trowa eut l'air un peu plus réveillé.

A peine plus réveillé.

Et pourtant il plissait un petit peu plus des yeux légèrement plus brillants que quelques secondes plus tôt.

Quatre eut un soupir résigné.

Un Trowa affamé était un Trowa décérébré, après tout.

Le nourrir comme envisagé plus tôt.

Et partir, quitter cette pièce et le responsable de sa déchéance.

¤

-Laisse tomber je t'ai dit. Tiens, prends le dernier quartier, tu en as plus besoin que moi.

- ?

¤

Un petit sourire taquin.

Le premier et sûrement le dernier du blond.

¤

-Tu as faim, Trowa. Ta présence est discrète mais ton estomac ne l'est pas.

-Merci.

¤

Quatre observa avec un sourire malsain Trowa se saisir du quartier de poire pour le croquer doucement, qu'il s'en mettait partout, se léchant littéralement les babines sans la moindre arrière-pensée, suçant consciencieusement et bruyamment - mais pas trop fort quand même - chacun de ses doigts, savourant sans réserve, sans chichis.

A se demander pourquoi cela le dérangeait autant ?

Ah oui, c'était parce que c'était lui. Trowa n'avait pas rendez-vous avec ses actionnaires, il pouvait se permettre d'être…

¤

-Hm…

¤

Hm… ?

Pause.

C'était Trowa qui ???

Oh.

Hm… ça coulait partout mais qu'est-ce que c'était bon sur Trowa… il fallait le reconnaître.

¤

-Hm…

¤

Et ce hm là… venait de Quatre.

Quatre qui luttait pour reprendre contenance alors que ses joues prenaient une teinte carmine, sa misère temporairement oubliée dans cette vague de sensualité crue…

¤

-AAAAAACK ça gicle et y en a partout ! Saleté de fruit…

¤

Jusqu'à ce qu'un minuscule morceau de poire, ayant auparavant élu domicile sur son visage, ne s'échappe de son menton pour tomber sur ses cuisses.

…

Sur du lin.

Jusqu'à ce que la moiteur de ses mains et de la partie supérieure de son anatomie le rappelle à l'ordre.

Il ne pouvait pas aller à sa réunion comme ça.

Il était bon pour la douche.

Il était bon pour décaler.

¤

-Bordel de merde !

-…

¤

Le fauve eut un mouvement que l'on pourrait presque qualifier de lascif, léchant ses lèvres pleines consciencieusement, yeux verts grands ouverts.

Les yeux sur Quatre, le visage soudain à quelques centimètres du sien, la voix rauque contre son oreille.

¤

-Et… c'est un problème que ça _gicle_ ?

¤

Lèvres dans le cou… frissons ?

Polissons ?

A quel moment ?

A quel moment avait-il bougé ?

Et le fauve lui parlait ?

¤

-Que ça _coule_ ?

¤

Langue lapant la peau poisseuse, fruitée, sucrée, léchant la pomme d'Adam, la gorge, l'oreille.

La pommette plus rouge encore qu'une fraise des bois mais qui n'en avait pas la goût.

Le fauve à présent bien réveillé poursuivit, les mains humides de la poire sur les épaules.

Des mains fraîches et bonnes et Quatre sentit un grognement de protestation remonter mais un suçon particulièrement vicieux le bloqua au creux de sa gorge.

Il était en train de le bouffer.

¤

-Le tout est de ne rien perdre non ? De tout avaler sans en perdre une goutte ?

¤

Frissons.

Frissons.

Stress ?

Paupières closes.

La bouche du fauve s'approchait de la sienne, il sentait son souffle sucré entre ses lèvres.

Lèvres retracées par sa langue, lentement. Quatre avait envie de l'attraper, de la goûter cette langue mais elle s'était enfuie vers son oreille.

Chatouilleux.

Frustration rimait avec frissons.

Quatre entrouvrit les yeux, essayant de reprendre pied comme il le pouvait.

¤

-Parce que tu _avales_, hein, Quatre ?

¤

Frissons.

¤

-Parce qu'il faut toujours finir son assiette quand on est bien élevé.

¤

Le dit Quatre ferma les yeux.

¤

-Mais…

-Chut… on ne t'a jamais appris qu'on ne parlait pas la bouche pleine ?

¤

Et le fauve tiré de son sommeil par la faim et par son estomac repu, glissa la langue goûteuse entre les lèvres du blond et curieusement ses mouvements devinrent de plus en plus inélégants, sa voix prononçant des paroles à la limite d'un vocabulaire ordurier.

En public quelle honte.

Mais c'était si bon…

Trop bon.

¤

-Tu sais quel est le comble de la poire, Quatre ?

-… Hm… ?

-C'est de ne pas être bonne. Est-ce que tu es _bon_, Quatre ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Goûte un peu plus ?

¤

Les bonnes manières devenaient le cadet de ses soucis.

Son rendez-vous aussi.

Il devait avoir honte, honte.

Mais c'était bon la honte… tellement bon…

Quatre ne saurait jamais couper une poire proprement ni la manger.

S'il devenait la poire de Trowa ? Il n'était pas à un paradoxe près.

En tous cas être une bonne poire ne lui poserait plus aucun problème…

¤

**OWARI **

* * *

Voilà, voilà ! 

J'ai écrit cette fic à la petite chose là-bas Hlo de son nom de plume. Je lui ai écrit cette fic les 27 et 29 décembre 2006 alors qu'on était complètement mortes quand j'ai été la voir en Belgique.

Un matin alors qu'on avait dormi peu et végéter beaucoup et nawakiser quelque chose de bien et que j'avais une soudaine envie d'écrire un truc, je lui ai demandé de me donner le fruit le plus antisexy de l'histoire de l'humanité pour essayer d'être un peu originale. Et elle m'a dit la poire parce que, je la cite, « quand tu la coupes en quatre ça gicle de partout ». C'était parti.

Alors j'ai réussi à vous faire aimer la poire ?

J'espère que ça vous aura plu, surtout à toi petite chose là-bas !

A bientôt et mici encore pour vos tits mots.

Mithy ¤ de Metz ¤


End file.
